Star Bringer
by CottonCandyDragonSlayer
Summary: Star Bringer, a radiant light that envelops the other legal guilds in protection. Being the shield of the legendary trio, (the other two guilds representing a sword and a potion) they specialize in defense, however, can a dark guild have enough offensive power to breach their defenses?
1. Star Bringer Prologue

**Prologue**

"Hello, friends!~" A man wearing a white dress shirt with black suspenders, rainbow pants, and a black artist's beret chimed. He sat down at a table. Another man sat down across from him. He wore a white frilly shirt, white frilly pants, and white silk shoes.

"Calm down Pallack, we're here on business."

"Yes, the legendary trio is under attack." A man who was barely visible, because he was behind so much armor and weapons and clothing sat down with a clank. "By Dusk Sun."

"They've already got me!" The man in silk pointed out.

"We're taking action." The man in armor said.


	2. Dusk Sun Arc - Three Have Been Chosen

**1 ~ Three Are Chosen**

A girl with wavy black hair started to walk toward the Star Bringer guild. She wore her usual outfit, a white, strapless, high-low dress and brown sandals. She flip-flopped her way through the city of Acades, in the country of Seven. Also located in neighboring cities, are the fellow allies of the Star Bringer guild that make up the Star-Diamond-Spade alliance. Each representing a shield, potion, and sword respectively. Usually, Star Bringer would defend the three cities, Warrior Spade would go and attack the dark guilds, and Prism Diamond would be brought out in special cases, but usually operates on their own.

The residents of Acades are wonderful people, welcoming all types of people whether they have a cruel reputation, or are just blatantly rude. This was why the guildmaster chose to build Star Bringer's guild base here.

"Hi Kaia!" The girl was greeted as she reached Star Bringer. She gave a shy wave as she approached the only member of her team that was there, a tall, handsome, muscular young man with spiked platinum blonde hair. He wore a tight white shirt showcasing his muscles, and black pants. Not much of one for style.

"Is the guildmaster back yet?" Kaia asked as the man turned around, his piercing blue eyes finding Kaia's cerise eyes. "Oh, you're awaiting his arrival? Miss suck up?" He quipped, flushing Kaia's face in red.

"I-I'm not a suck up..." The man shrugged, knowing that it wasn't that big of a hit.

"Seems like you are." He said, sitting down at a table and leaning back in the chair. Kaia sat down as well.

"So? Did he?" Kaia asked again.

"No, I don't really see the hold-up. I'd like to exercise my magic more against a dark guild that needs to be beat." The man said.

"B-but, we're supposed to be the guard, Mars." Kaia pointed out.

"Warrior Spade can't beat all the dark guilds by themselves, I bet Prism Diamond thinks so as well." Before Kaia could answer, the guild master entered the hall. Everyone stopped talking, as the dashing blonde haired prince walked to the front of the hall and turned to face his guild. He wore a light golden silk shirt and pants, and light golden boots. He wore a crown on top of his head.

"As you all know, we were attacked a week ago. We have found out their name, and hideout." The tension in the room was thick as a brick. No one wanted to speak or respond, but instead, keep listening. "Dusk Sun." Everyone immediately thought of a certain girl who has been with Star Bringer since her birth, but had some kind of connection with Dusk Sun. Everyone knew about this except her, which was actually kind of sad. "We'll have to do our part to apprehend Dusk Sun. Warrior Spade will attack their base, while Prism Diamond's master slips inside to isolate the master and his 2 S-Class mages. We will accompany Prism Diamond's master and take out the master and 2 S-Class mages... Hopefully." He finished.

"Are we going to accompany you or are you going by yourself?" A random guild member asked.

"I'm not going at all, I'm putting my faith in three mages that I think have exceeded these past six months." Everyone started looking around, thinking about who it could be. Wanting it to be themselves, but at the same time wants the better for the guild and will agree with whoever the guildmaster picks. "Kaia Amherst." Most people weren't surprised by that choice. Kaia was the strongest mage that wasn't S-Class. She kept failing the S-Class test because of Maika, her directionally challenged, cotton candy pink exceed that's currently at her apartment. Kaia failed to wake Maika from her sleep after many "noooo"s and "so earlyyy". Everyone smiled and clapped. Mars high-fived Kaia as well.

"Of course you were getting picked!" Mars cheered.

"Mars Sterneo." The guildmaster said. Everyone cheered and Kaia high-fived Mars back. "And... Wait, where's-"

**Omg I'm such a troll XD**

**At the time of writing this, I only have four OCs. I figured I just had to get the first chapter up because I didn't want you guys to think I abandoned this! Two other OCs will be revealed in the next chapter, and the last one will be revealed... sometime this arc I don't know when XD**


	3. Dusk Sun Arc - Who She Must Face

**2 ~ Who She Must Face**

"Where's the other qualifying member?" Suddenly, a girl with long, straight brown hair tied up into a high bun with black chopsticks entered the guild hall. Two strands of hair are let down her face. She adjusted her black plastic-framed glasses and bounced down the steps. She wore black shorts, a fitted long-sleeved maroon V-neck, and black sneakers with white knee high socks. Everyone was thinking the same thing, not her. Anyone should go on the mission, but her. But the guild master, obviously, was thinking differently.

"Cassandra Lota." This perked up Cassie's ears. Her onyx gray eyes connected with the guild master's blue eyes. She detected something was wrong, as no one ever says her full name.

"Guild master, what's wrong?" Everyone fell silent.

"You will join Kaia and Mars on a mission to... Well, those two will explain it." Kaia let out a little smile and waved while Mars waved as well.

"Okay then." Cassie marched over to Kaia and Mars, joining her team specially made for the raid of Dusk Sun. Cassie was a bit uncomfortable, as the silence in the room made her a bit uneasy.

"Well." The guild master hopped off the bar table. "You may resume." Everyone crowded around Kaia, Mars, and Cassie. Asking a lot of questions, however they managed to escape the guild and went on a walk.

"So, can you fill in the details about this... mission?" Cassie asked the two. Mars and Kaia looked at each other, and Mars finally decided to speak up.

"We are being sent to a dark guild, it's proven too strong for Warrior Spade to beat, so Star Bringer and Prism Diamond are helping out. And that guild's name... Is Dusk Sun." He said. Cassie started to shake when she heard the name Dusk Sun. She gripped her jade pendant with her hands that were covered by black, fingerless gloves.

"Dusk Sun..." She thought.

_Flashback_

A woman wrapped up in blue robes hurried through the rain, ironically. She was heading towards the Star Bringer guild hall. It was late at night, with a storm ravaging the city of Acades. The only visible part of her were her blue flats and a little bit of brown hair peeking through her headscarf.

Her scarves were waving around wildly, and getting seriously drenched. However, she pressed on. Her arm extended out to a little girl, who constantly pressed on why she was doing this and where they were going. However the pleas never reached her ears due to the storm and the scarves. They finally arrived at the guild. The guild doors opened to reveal an old man in a white robe with a puzzled look on his face.

"Dad, close the door, it's stormy!" A young boy with light blonde hair and blue eyes yelled from the back of the hall.

"No shit, Sherlock!" An older teenage boy who looked almost identical to the younger boy yelled back. The younger boy stuck out his tongue at his older brother. The old man closed the doors as soon as the woman and her daughter entered the hall. Both boys turned their attention to the two. The woman ushered the young girl toward the old man.

"Please, take care of Cassie for me, Cassandra Lota." The woman said.

"Mommy, please." The young girl began to tear up as the woman stroked her hair one last time.

"You're still my baby, no matter what happens to me, I'll never forget you." With that, the woman swung open the guild doors, and the scarves fell onto the ground, somehow, the woman disappeared. However, the girl was not alarmed, but the other three were. The man closed the doors as he ushered Cassandra to the sleeping quarters. The older teenage boy moved his eyebrows up and down flirtatiously at his younger brother.

"UGH, sick! She's like at least six years younger than I am!" The older brother shrugged.

_Flashback End_

"We know, it's hard, but for some reason the guild master wants you to go there." Kaia nervously said.

"No. I'm going, I finally found their location and now I get the chance to find my parents." Kaia and Mars looked at each other with satisfactory expressions. She took it better than they thought she would. They finally arrived at their location, the biggest park in the city, Central Acades Park. Lush green grass swayed in sync with each other with the occasional tree here and there.

"Since we're on a team, we should get to know each other more. Starting with our magic." Before they entered, a cotton candy pink Exceed flew up to the crew, wearing a purple skirt, a white t-shirt, and a purple bow on her head.

"I finally found you guys!" Maika exclaimed.

"Maika! You finally woke up!" Kaia hugged Maika, squishing her.

"For the record, I left right after you did. It took me half an hour to find the guild, then another half an hour to find the park." Kaia giggled.

"Anyway, we're going on a big mission, we're helping Warrior Spade take out a whole guild!" Kaia cheered. Mars wondered why Kaia had so much pep for the mission.

"And why are you so excited? You know that it's going to take some hard work... Oh wait, you don't need to work, you're the strongest A-rank guild member in Star Bringer." Maika cheered. Kaia blushed.

"Are you guys usually this goofy?" Cassie asked half-excited half-amused. Kaia responded with a little giggle.

**DOUBLE WHAMMY! I sprung that one on you quickly, huh? XD Hmm... Things took a bit of a serious turn... Well, that's it for this chapter! I'd like to give credit to the people who sent in their OCs for my story! Your names will be listed in order of your OC's appearance by the by.**

**Kuroi Bara-676**

**AHarvin**

**Hikari-Angel143**

**scrawlx1012**

**Shouta Izukai**

**Also, starting today, I will update once a week. I just felt like two days in a row for the story's kick-off would be great! :3 Especially since I can pump these out quickly, they're pretty much 1,000 words max. Anyway, happy reading!~ **


	4. Dusk Sun Arc - A Little Sleep

**3 ~ A Little Sleep...**

The four entered the park and arrived at the nearest tree. Mars stood in front of the girls.

"Alright, I'll go first." Mars' finger glows black as he writes a series of characters on his arms. From his back, wings sprout and he flies around.

"Oh, I heard of that magic. Dark Ecriture!" Kaia points out. Mars nods. He then lands and deactivates his Dark Ecriture.

"Your turn, Cassandra." Cassandra steps forward. With a little concentration, she summons a bunch of rocks from the ground, one rock being right below her, allowing her to travel on these rocks. Kaia comically cries in the corner.

"I'm the only mage on this team that doesn't have any cool way of travelling..." She pouts. Mars pats her back, a sweat drop on his forehead. Cassie puts her rocks back in place, in the ground.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I can't really control the big rocks that well!" Cassie points out. Kaia is back to normal and the three sit on the grass, unaware that two people were watching them.

"I won't need you for this one Nybbas... I can wait..." A woman chuckled. The man next to her, Nybbas, shrugged, and headed somewhere else.

"So when are we leaving for the mission?" Cassie asked.

"Tomorrow, for now, we build our strength and head out with the rest of the guilds to the meeting place." Mars informs them. Cassie and Kaia nod.

"Soo... Why is the guild master only sending three of us again?" Kaia asked. Mars shrugged.

"Warrior Spade is sending the bulk of the mages to take care of Dusk Sun, all we have to do is take out the guild master, with the help of Diamond Prism's guild master." Cassandra shrugged.

"That's guy's creepy..." Mars chuckled.

"He's not that bad." Mars said. "I mean... For a guy who's name is "Mad Artist" Pallack."

"Our guild master's name is "Spoiled Prince" Humphrey" Maika pointed out.

"Weird, why is that his name?" Kaia asked.

"Well Kaia..." Maika, somehow, changed into half-rimmed glasses, a white dress shirt and blue blazer and blue office skirt.

"Whoa, Mai-"

"A long time ago... as in eight years ago..." Maika started. "A 14 year old Humphrey puts his feet up on a table. He's just been crowned an S-class mage at the S-Class Mage Test, and returned to his guild. However, this did not only increase his gigantic ego, but make other people hate him more. His light blonde locks of hair long and bright. He finished his resting and decided to leave on his first S-Class test, which everyone wanted, because, you know, they hate him. He took a mission and left for the capital of Seven, Mindrol. However, when he returned, he was hated by everyone."

"Son, what did you do?" Humphrey snarled at his father, and showed him a gold crown. The crown of the King of Seven. For this daring theft, Humphrey was excommunicated from the guild for a short time, he came back when his father died, and he become master three years later." Maika finished.

At this point, everyone was sitting down.

"Did you have to explain that like it's a story? And how do you know this in such detail?" Cassie asked, speculative of the information Maika just gave.

"Akakarico told me." Maika said, in defense.

"Akakarico isn't very reliable to be honest..." Mars said, before he received a death glare from Maika. "Alright, alright, it's true." He said, laughing it off, immediately followed by a yawn. He looked up at the crescent moon.

"Ah, it's evening. We should all head back home to get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day." Mars said.

"Yeah, it was great meeting you formally, Cassandra!" Kaia said.

"You can call me Cassie or Cass." Cassandra left Kaia with, and the three parted ways.

It was ten o'clock, and a girl's door creaked opened, revealing a curvy, attractive women. She wore a black, low-cut, tight dress that went to her thighs, plum stockings, and black high-heels.

"Aw, she's cute, too bad. They can't know." The woman sat at the edge of her bed, training her seafoam green eyes on her face, as she did a little adjustment to her strawberry blonde hair. She gently put her index finger on her forehead, letting her inside Kaia's dreams.

**Yeah, the first part was mainly filler, I just wanted to get to the good part, the ending! How will this affect Kaia? Who is this woman? And wait, the guild master is only 22 years old?**

**Also, check out my profile for my chapter updating schedule and what chapters I've written so far! There are even titles to hint at what may happen in that chapter...**


	5. Dusk Sun Arc - Kaia vs Pallack!

**4 ~ Kaia vs. Pallack!**

The three met up at the park in the morning. They were all rushing, carrying backpacks, double-checking for their things.

"When are we supposed to be at the meeting place?" Cassie says, re-adjusting her glasses.

"9:00." Mars responded. "But it's not bad, the meeting place is in Acades, as we're the closest city to the Dusk Sun guild building." They all, with a nod, decided to leave central Acades to head south. Passing a few merchants, and friendly people. Some thugs were roughhousing along the streets. Kaia spotted the Warrior Spade guild marks on them, meaning Warrior Spade has already arrived, and they soon, they did too. It seemed everyone was assembled in a room. The only person that was missing was the man with a crucial part in the plan, Pallack, Prism Diamond's guild master.

"Listen up!" Boomed the voice of the man at the head of the room. He was adorned with knight's armor, and had the sharp end of his gigantic sword implanted in the ground. "You." He pointed at the three. "Star Bringer, come here." After a bunch of awkward shuffling through the crowds, the occasional bumping into someone and them wanting to start a fight, they were next to the guild master. "Everyone, these three are your top priority. If they're defeated, the mission cannot be accomplished." Everyone mumbled.

"Where's Prism Diamond's guild master?" Kaia asked quietly.

"Here." A man emerged from the light emanating from outside the building. He wore a white dress shirt and black suspenders, with rainbow-colored pants, and a black artist's beret was nestled neatly in his long brown hair. He held his palette with seven blobs of paint with different colors in his right hand, and a paintbrush in his left. His wry smile was directed at the guild master of Warrior Spade, "Armada" Gericho. Kaia twitched a little, which Mars noticed, but shrugged it off, as Cassie and Kaia had said they thought Pallack was creepy.

"Alright, let's begin our expedition!" Gericho said as Warrior Spade stormed out, leaving the five still in the building.

"You guys go ahead, I think I forgot something." They questioned it, but Mars, Cassie, and Maika passed Pallack through the door. Pallack looked at the girl, Kaia.

"You have business with me, Miss Kaia?" Pallack asked, not taking the girl seriously.

"No, but someone else does." Kaia covered her mouth, and then released a powerful stream of soundwaves. "Sound Dragon's Roar!"

"Gray." Pallack painted a barrier of gray, blocking the attack. His eyes widen when he realized who he was facing. It was Kaia, the strongest A-class mage in Star Bringer, it was someone more sinister. The roar broke the barrier of gray and hit Pallack. The man recovered, and didn't grunt, didn't shuffle, and didn't say a word. Pallack knew the fatal flaw in her magic, and she grunted. She lunged forward, surprisingly far.

"Blue."

"Sound Dragon's Clap!" Kaia clapped her hands together, producing a loud rumble, however, Pallack was blown back, almost knocked out, but not before blue paint was splattered on Kaia's clothes. She kneeled down onto the ground and started crying.

"Ah, your magic is strong, girly. Too bad you can't think straight." Pallack picked up Kaia as a pink mist was released from Kaia's forehead, and began to walk along the path. Mars, Cassie, and Maika were running back.

"Kaia!" Maika flew faster and eventually reached the two. "What happened?" Maika asked Pallack.

"Nothing we need to pay attention to for a while." Pallack responded.

**This chapter was fun to write! Fight scenes are always fun to write. But, what was that pink mist? Why did Kaia attack Pallack? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	6. Dusk Sun Arc - The Ruffians

**5 ~ The Ruffians**

The group proceeded in the direction of the guild, Dusk Sun. No one knows how it looks except Pallack and Gericho. The guild Warrior Spade raged around in the front of the group, making an ear-splitting racket. In the back was the group consisting of Pallack, Kaia, Maika, Cassie, and Mars, all plugging their ears.

"How loud can these guys get?" Mars complained, almost shouting. Pallack chuckled.

"They had a few drinks, they'll crash soon." As soon as he said that, they started falling over. Leaving a few willed guild members standing. Gericho turned around and saw this.

"Well fine, we'll take a break." Gericho places his giant axe in the ground, leans on it, and rests. The group in the break sighed, exasperated. "We'll keep watch. We are in the middle of a path after all." Pallack commanded the group. They nodded.

"How can they be so, carefree?" Cassandra was dumbfounded by the lack of civility and sophistication of the guild.

"They're warriors, remember?" Maika reminded Cassie.

"True. I just guessed they weren't as similar to warriors as they claimed to be." Cassie shrugged.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, Maika spotted something on patrol. She smirked as she return from searching the skies.

"Did you find something Maika?" Kaia asked as the Exceed receded her wings.

"Someone, actually." Maika looked toward the bush that Cassie was near. Cassie noticed this, and looked behind the bush. However, she saw nothing.

"Nothing there." Cassie said, but immediately spotted someone near Mars. Mars jumped in surprise, instinctively activating Dark Ecriture to ascend into the air. The person had short black hair, and stood at 6"2.

"Who are you?" Everyone was ready with their magic. The man stuck out his tongue in an almost playful way. On his tongue, a navy blue star with a halo sat. "Wait, Dar-" The dark brown skinned man smiled as he glowed and disappeared.

"Ugh, I don't even know why he's in the guild still." Cassie shook her head. Mars, Kaia, and Maika were visibly confused. Cassie saw this, and explained.

"His name is Darius. But he's rarely in the guild hall. Somehow, he gets missions without anyone noticing. He also has a hobby of following people on their missions." Cassie rolled her eyes. "Only the guild master knows who he really is, and what his magic is." They looked at each other.

"So, he's following us?" Mars questioned. Kaia and Maika were thinking the same thing.

"It seems so." Cassie replied. Pallack sat on the sidelines, observing it.

"Well, that's to be expected I guess. This is one of the more important missions, and the guild master didn't even send the S-class wizards." Kaia pointed out.

"Well, as long as he doesn't interfere!" Pallack rose from his perch on a tree. By this time, the members of Warrior Spade started to stir on the ground. Groaning, and running into the forest, they suffered the hangover effect from their morning drinking and rowdiness. Gericho awoke as well, watching the guild members' display of weakness. Now covering their noses, the group tip-toed to the front near Gericho, avoiding touching pretty much anything.

"We're not contaminated!" A guild member of Warrior Spade laughed as he and two others were the only members of Warrior Spade not suffering. The man drank out of a gigantic jug of sake. He had white hair under a green beanie. He wore a brown vest and cream, baggy pants that were stained by dirt and sake. His belly protruded from his vest, not a pleasurable sight. He had dark brown skin and a very distinctive large nose. Covering his feet were brown shoes of a martial artist. Cassie, Kaia, and Maika cringed at the sight of the man. His eyes were hidden under his unkempt white hair and lint-ridden beanie.

"How long do we have to wait for them to recover?" A man sat cross-legged and cross-armed on a tree branch. He wore a tight, black shirt and black pants that ended at his shin, where there was mesh from his shin to his shoes, that were black as well. He also wore a red scarf. His tan skin made his bald head gleam in the sun. His eyes were closed. Mars was taken aback. He didn't notice he was ever there, considering he had been there since the break started, meditating.

"Patience. They're having a collective hangover, plus we need to be in tip-top shape for our raid on Dusk Sun." A lady raised her eyebrow. She wore a white dress shirt and a royal purple, thin jacket. This jacket was adorned with several medals. She also wore white tights and white high-heeled boots. Her skin was pale, which brought out her light pink lipstick and ivory white hair that reached her mid-back.

"Aren't we powerful enough without them?" The lady said. The members of Star Bringer's teeth chattered and their eyes comically widened at the sight of her whips. She brandished one, for some reason doing lewd poses with them as well.

"Uh, Meredel, you're doing it again..." The ninja-like bald guy had a comical teardrop go down his forehead as he chuckled at the sight of her uncontrollable habit. A teardrop went down the foreheads of the Star Bringer members as well as they chuckled. Meredel realized she was doing it, and stopped with a little red blush on her cheeks.

* * *

After a long waiting period, in which the members of Star Bringer, Pallack, and the old man fell asleep, the members of Warrior Spade recovered and roared their mighty, warrior roar. Their travels began again, as well as the racket made by the group. Because of the large sound being off-put by the guild, Kaia ate all of the sound up until she was full. The sound was so loud and plentiful, she was full within ten seconds.

"Are you okay?" Mars asked the girl, who was now coughing.

"Yeah, it's just, their sound tastes awful." Kaia coughed. Mars and Cassie laughed.

"That's not hard to imagine." However, as the large group was on their break, they already had three followers.

**Well, we already unmasked one of the followers, who are the other two? **

**Still trying to figure out how to incorporate Shouta's OC though XD I hope you like it so far! Happy reading, reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Dusk Sun Arc - The New Mission

**6 ~ The New Mission**

The guilds marched through the day and night, through the treacherous rocky terrain and clumpy snowy ground, and survived unforgiving storms and dry days with the sun's rays blaring at them. They finally arrived at... the halfway point. The group groaned when Gericho announced this disappointing news. It felt like months, but it was only three days. And guess what? Another just _great_ break! The guild Warrior Spade sat down on the grass of an expansive meadow. Not very many places to hide any followers, which Gericho was aware of. They had a drink, and talked. But it was more like gargling alcohol and yelling at each other. The bald guy that was dressed in ninja-like clothing sat on a tree branch, recognized by Mars. He closed his eyes and crossed his legs, meditating. The lady with the whips was resting against a tree, and so was the short old man.

The four found themselves in another uncomfortable spot. They were farthest away from the loudmouth guild, near Pallack.

"Is there even any reason to patrol, with this dense forest around us?" Cassie asked. The surroundings of the bright, pleasant meadow was an ominous, unforgiving forest. The inhabitants of the forest could be anything at all. However, interrupting Pallack's response was a figure. A blurry, dash of cream and brown was seen in a split second above the patrons of the meadow. Gericho, Pallack, the four, and the ninja-like man saw it. Well, it was more like a sense. The green leaves of the treetops in the blur's trajectory ruffled, and made a shuffling noise. Everyone noticed it by now, and were all staring at it. More shuffling noises... This signaled the mages to ready their magic. However, nothing happened. Everyone relaxed, as it seemed the blur wasn't coming back.

Soon enough, it was time to leave for Dusk Sun again.

"Just three more days, and we'll be there." Mars said sarcastically. The others from his guild sighed with their shoulders hunched.

"Not all dark guilds like to be near legal guilds." Pallack points out, waving his paintbrush in the air in jest.

"Well if they really think they're strong enough, they don't have to worry about that." Kaia said, putting down the dark guilds. She crossed her arms in triumph.

"I guess that is a good point." Cassie said. "Dusk Sun must be a scaredy-cat guild." Cassie concluded. Chuckling, Mars, Kaia, and Maika agreed.

It was nighttime. The lunar moon shone meekly, surrounded in black. As with the previous three nights, tents were set up along a large area. In the outer ring were the regular Warrior Spade members. Behind that barrier were more Warrior Spade members, but A-rank only. Behind that were four large tents. One housed Pallack and Gericho. Another was occupied by Meredel, the ninja, and the drunken man. Another housed Cassie, Kaia, and Maika. And the last one had Mars.

Everyone knew it wasn't going to be a serene night, and it wasn't. A commotion erupted in Gericho and Pallack's tent. Kaia had invaded the tent and attacked Pallack, her eyes glowing pink. Pallack defended himself with his Grey. The chattering of the Warrior Spade members and the racket that was going on was enough to fuel Kaia's power and she applied more force into her roar.

"Sound Dragon's Banshee Scream!" Kaia screeched. The amplified roar broke Pallack's Grey and it was about to smash Pallack into a tree when Gericho caught Pallack, before inching backwards. The wind made an unnaturally loud swooshing sound as the soundwaves pressured Gericho towards the tree. A purple, thick liquid appeared below Kaia. Her shoes began to steam as she stopped her loud roar and her eyes returning to normal, before falling into the purple liquid. The purple liquid consumed her and she was stuck in it. Pallack rubbed his head and everyone was in a daze. Confusion, anger, and distrust started to grow in the ranks of Warrior Spade. Gericho saw this.

"Do not be alarmed." Gericho announced. Everyone stop chattering and exchanging theories. Pallack stood up after readjusting his beret.

"Kaia was being manipulated." The tension started to thicken as the crowd waited for Pallack to explain. "There is an extremely powerful guild, made up of demons. Demons are more powerful than gods and dragons." Panic started to arise and fear mounted. Pallack painted a sign in light blue and it settled down. Everyone sat down and relaxed. "We should not worry about them right now, but focus more on finding Dusk Sun as quickly as possible, there could be a way to liberate Kaia from this... spell."

"And what is this spell?" Mars asked, concerned. Pallack's frown turned into a wry, twisted one.

"Something... Different."

_Flashback_

_A twelve year old boy with brown hair dueled against a girl with curly brown hair. The boy wore but a white, dirty tank top, and brown worn out shorts. The girl wore the same thing. Kids of the same age were cheering in a circle all around them. The girl threw a kick to the boy's stomach, and he keeled over._

_"WIMP!" Was being screamed from the crowd. "WAY TO GET BEAT BY A GIRL!" Was amongst the comments being thrown at the boy. The girl threw a jab, but the boy evaded it. There was a brief opportunity to counterattack, but the boy didn't take it. Many kids left due to the boy unwilling to fight. Soon, all the kids left as the girl grinned upon her defeated opponent. _

_"You're a gentleman." She offered her hand. The boy took it and stood up. "But you need strength, just like I do." The boy looked puzzled. "Pallack, we're going to become demons!" Pallack didn't know what the girl meant. Demons? What was that? It sounded bad. _

_For the next few days, Pallack and the girl read books on demons together, fought together (that always ended in Pallack's loss), and trained their magic together. The two were walking in the dirty street, shoeless. Their eyes darting around, until finally, a car welcomed the two kids in. The man riding next to them was old, yet composed. The girl had a hard time believing he was an actual demon. _

_"I am." The man said. She gasped, and was caught off-guard. He knew what she was thinking?_

_"Not exactly, it's more like everything you think, you're whispering to me. Sometimes I get it, sometimes I don't." The girl knew know that he was a demon. The man tried to get a read on the boy, but the girl's thoughts blocked any connection to his thoughts. Soon enough, they arrived at a desert. However, the desert had no dunes, and instead had giant holes. _

_"What's this? An ant community?" The girl joked._

_"No, this is our base." The girl was caught off guard again, and so was Pallack. The man jumped inside the nearest hole, and the two kids followed. They walked through halls, and burrows. It was a maze that could only be solved by guild members. They came upon a chamber with capsules filled with light red liquid. None were occupied though. The man showed the girl the way to the chamber._

_"And this will change us to demons right?" The girl asked excitedly. The man nodded, and looked toward where the boy was. Or rather, where the boy was supposed to be. He totally disappeared, but the girl was already inside the capsule, and in a deep slumber that would last a day. She wouldn't realize his friend was gone until she was already a demon..._

_Flashback End_

"That's vague!" Cassie pointed out. Maika was flying around Kaia, trying to find a way to free Kaia from the purple liquid that had hardened. Kaia was now a statue under a dense purple liquid. Maika grew angry at the man who distributed the purple liquid. It was the old man, holding a gigantic jug under his arm.

"How do you liquefy this again?" Maika said half-inquisitive and half-angry. She was anxious to get her partner from her mummified state.

"It is vague, but it is all I can allow. We cannot get caught up in that guild's antics." Pallack said. He shuddered as he remembered the old man who could read the girl's thoughts. Lamia. Yes, that was her name. The girl who was turned into a demon, and was now out to get her former friend, using Kaia as the middleman. Poor Kaia.

Poor Kaia indeed.

**OKAY so, this is when everything gets REAL. Do you think the mission is still to eradicate the Dusk Sun guild? What exactly is Lamia's ability? How will Star Bringer deal with the supposed demon guild? **

**There are so many questions that cannot be answered right now!**


	8. Dusk Sun Arc - Aya and Ryder

**7 ~ Aya and Ryder**

The team trekked on. The expected time to get to the building was within twenty four hours, and tensions were high. Since the incident last night, even the Warrior Spade guild was only a little bit chatty, not like the rambunctious carefree guild that it was before. Kaia awkwardly walked along with her fellow guildmates. She approached Pallack.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that..." Kaia apologized. Pallack shrugged.

"It wasn't your fault, don't beat yourself up. It's that butthurt, vicious demon." Pallack smiled. Kaia giggled, feeling better.

"So, what is the cure to this anyway?" Kaia asked curiously. It didn't seem like a simple ingestible liquid or a pill.

"Uh, well, it's going to be hard, but we're going to track down... the uh... family doctor for our guild alliance if you will." Pallack said. Kaia rose her eyebrow.

"Family doctor?" Pallack sighed, struggling to explain.

"Well, in Prism Diamond, we have a wandering S-class mage. Her name is Adaline. She hunts for exotic herbs and elixirs in the treacherous." Pallack finished his explanation. Kaia sighed. "But at least we know she's in the general vicinity of our region of Seven." Pallack said as if that had any significance. Kaia looked at Pallack with a look incredibility and doubt. Pallack realized this. "Oooor, we can capture Lamia and force her to undo her spell?" Pallack suggested.

"Well, that's harder, but I feel like we should do that one." Kaia said. Pallack scratched his head and shrugged. "Okay, we're changing plans." Pallack approached Gericho with the proposition. Kaia returned to her teammates.

"What's up." Mars asked upon her arrival.

"Well, now it seems that we're going to try and find Lamia and capture her." Kaia said. Maika laughed.

"Yea, we're going to tie a demon to train tracks and force her to undo her spell on you." Maika continued to laugh at the pure hilarity and reality of that happening. Kaia was caught off-guard.

"Well, not exactly..." Kaia thought.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it literally Kaia." Cassie eased, chuckling.

"WHOA!" Someone yelled out from the front. The team looked up and realized they were at the end of the forest area. On the ground there was no grass, and instead there was sand. The hot sun glared down at the team. The sound of waves lapping against the rocky coast and seagulls chirping replaced the caws of exotic birds and buzzing of pesky insects. Everyone collapsed on the sand, relaxing in a collective

"Aaaaaaaah~"

Some even dipped into the water, enjoying the cool waves after the uncomfortable humidity of the forest. Gericho continued to stand, about to command everyone to get up and continue to walk, but eventually gave into the relaxation and laid down as well.

After a brief period of relaxation, the team gathered their bearings and set off.

"Hey guys, look!" A member of Warrior Spade pointed at two individuals approaching them. Soon, the shadowy figures clarified into a boy and a girl. The boy had black dreads wringing unkemptly out of his blue beanie. He had a white baggy shirt under a blue puffy vest, white baggy pants, blue tennis shoes, and shades. He had dark skin. The girl wore a blue cloth as a top, covering up only her breasts, and an ankle-length skirt of the same color and fabric as her top, with a side split up to her waist. She also had a pink flower barette in her hair. Her brown hair was tied up in a bun, and she had a slightly dark tan.

"Who's that?" Someone else asked. The two stopped in front of the group.

"Hello there, I'm Aya." Aya waved at the group cheerfully.

"I'm Ryder." Ryder said casually. The man with the bald head and ninja-like appearance stepped up.

"I assume you two were following us as well." The man stated. Aya rose her eyebrow at him.

"Ah, you're sharp. I didn't know anyone detected us." Aya said, impressed. "We've been following Star Bringer ever since they left for the mission." She clarified. The members of Star Bringer were surprised. They didn't know they were being followed, except for when Siegfried appeared.

"It seems you have business with Star Bringer." Gericho inferred.

"Not entirely. We just wanted to stop you before you got too close to us." Ryder said.

"Ah, so we are close to the guild." Pallack said. Right after that, the horde of Warrior Spade members roared and pushed past Aya and Ryder, however, they hit an invisible wall. Aya smirked.

"One of our guild members was kind enough to make the battle fair, and according to our rules." Aya said, as when the guild hit the wall, purple letter flashed at the collision point. Kaia nudged Mars.

"Can't you like, rewrite the runes or something?" Kaia asked. Mars shook his head.

"It's impossible to overwrite another wizard's Dark Ecriture." Mars clarified.

"We know what you're planning, so we've come to stop you." Aya pointed out. A member of Warrior Spade chuckled.

"You think you can take all of us?" Everyone got into their battle stance.

"Did we ever say we would take all of you?" Ryder pointed out. Everyone was rendered confused by Ryder's comment.

"We will face only one person each. If we beat both of you, you must turn back." Aya explains.

"And if you beat at least one of us, we'll give you some information." Ryder says.

"Why are you doing such a risky thing?" Gericho asks.

"Because, we want to have fun. Oh, and by the way, guild masters are not allowed to fight." Aya smirks. Everyone uneasily adjusts themselves, and prepares. "Well, shall we begin?" Aya smiles.

**A/N: Phew, thank god for Labor Day weekend. These updates might start slowing down at about once a week. But I'm doing this for you guys! I hope you keep reviewing and reading! Don't worry, Shouta, your OC will debut when we finally get to the guild (whenever that is :P) and uh... scrawl, still don't know how your OC will debut but I'll find a way! Also make sure to check out the poll on my profile and vote for what arc you want to see next! Yes, just go on the name. It's my effort to let the readers be more involved in the story ^^**

**Get ready for some action in the next chapter!**


End file.
